Mariposas y Huracanes Acción DMHG
by Nube Hidroponica
Summary: En medio de una inminente guerra, siempre florece el amor, aveces entre los menos soepechados... Un Dramione que seguro te sorprenderá con su contenido.Un vuelco que transfoma a Hermione en el hojo de un nuevo huracán provocado por Voldemort.


NA: Aclaraciones(DISCLAIMER):

Como es bien sabido, los derechos de autor, pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling, la autora original de toda la saga Harry Potter, algo que yo asumo y declaro. Todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter, entiéndase personajes, escenarios y demás, son de su exclusiva creación, y el que yo escriba este fanfic, y utilice todos estos recursos, no quiere decir ni en lo más mínimo que yo asumo todo estos derechos como propios, ni que mucho menos los utilice con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**T**odo lo relatado a continuación, tiene lugar como continuación del sexto libro, sin tomar en cuenta al séptimo y con algunos cambios específicos; Draco nunca se hizo mortífago y Dumbledore nunca murió. Snape no acude al llamado de Flitwick ya que Hermione y Luna se lo impidieron a su debido tiempo, por lo que este tampoco toma lugar en lo ocurrido.

Como consecuencia de aquella noche, se obtuvo como resultado el que Draco Malfoy se pasa al lado de Dumbledore, en busca de protección, sin que nadie lo sepa; nadie salvo él, Dumbledore y Harry Potter. Mantuvo su imagen frente al mundo. La versión que se conoció fue que Dumbledore se esfumó, sin poder ver la cara de su atacante por su capucha, y sin darle la oportunidad de cumplir su misión como resultado de la ineptitud de los mortífagos que actuaban como refuerzo. Snape siguió con su papel de doble agente, sin ningún bando específico, supuestamente (…). El final de sexto curso transcurrió con aparente normalidad, aunque seguido del ataque a Hogwarts vinieron un sin fin de ataques mortífagos, con muchas desapariciones y muertes asociadas a estos, causando gran desaliento en toda la población mágica.

Aquí está la parte que es cambiada y que da el origen a esta historia. Es en el momento en que Draco entra a la torre de Astronomía y despoja a Dumbledore de su varita.

**_Prólogo_**

**Diálogo copiado textualmente de "Harry Potter y el Príncipe mestizo":**

--Hay poco tiempo, de una manera u otra,-- dijo dumbledore. — Así que hay que discutir tus opciones Draco.--

-- ¡Mis opciones!-- dijo Malfoy fuertemente. --Estoy aquí de pie con una varita, Y voy a matarlo---

-- Mi querido muchacho, dejémonos de tener pretensiones acerca de eso. Si fueras a matarme ya lo habrías hecho cuando me desarmaste, y no te hubieras detenido a tener esta agradable charla sobre caminos y significados.--

--¡No tengo muchas opciones!-- dijo Malfoy, y de repente se puso más blanco que Dumbledore. --¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡El me matará! ¡Matará a toda mi familia!--

-- Veo la dificultad de tu posición,-- dijo Dumbledore.-- ¿Por qué piensas que no te he confrontado antes? Porque sabia que igualmente ibas a ser asesinado por Lord Voldemort si yo hubiera sospechado de ti.--

Malfoy se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort.

-- No osaba a hablar contigo de la misión de la cuál sabía que te había sido confiada, en este caso que él usara la legeremancia contra ti,-- continúo Dumbledore. --Pero ahora por fin podemos hablar de ello claramente el uno con el otro... No ha habido daños ni nadie ha sido herido, y por suerte tus victimas sobrevivieron... Puedo ayudarte, Draco.--

**(A partir de aquí intervengo yo)**

-No me haga reír con sus intentos de convencimiento, ¡sabe muy bien que no tengo alternativa!-vociferó Draco al tiempo que miraba preocupado la puerta por sobre su hombro.

-Draco… sabes muy bien que la tienes. No porque tu padre sea de una forma estás obligado a seguir su ejemplo-objetó Dumbledore.

-¿no me diga?-dijo Draco con notorio sarcasmo-¿y que opciones tengo entonces? ¿Dejarlo vivir y rogar, suplicante, el perdón del innombrable?; porfavor… una cosa es que esté débil, y otra que pierda la cordura. No me lo esperaba de usted-finalizó mirando nuevamente la puerta, que permanecía abierta y dejando entrar gritos de una intensa lucha que se daba afuera a cada instante.

-Me halagas Draco. Es grato saber que me consideras una persona de intelecto, aunque sé que lo soy-dijo suspicazmente el director- por esto sé que no serás capaz de matarme, ya que como te lo he dicho, si lo fueras, ya lo habrías hecho hace mucho. Draco, acepta mi ayuda. Sabes que en realidad la quieres y que soy el único que puede otorgártela. Si la aceptas, no es necesario que el mundo se entere de ello, ¿no crees?-puntualizó con una mueca de triunfo poco disimulado en el rostro.

-¿ahh…no? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-dejó escapar Draco, el que una vez se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó muy levemente, adoptando un color casi piel en su porcelánico rostro.

-Que, si por fin sientas cabeza y vuelves al bando al que siempre has pertenecido, sí, siempre-reafirmó el anciano al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Draco-no sería necesario que el resto del mundo se enterase de ello. Podríamos decir que por ejemplo, en el momento en me lanzabas la maldición, yo la he esquivado y me he desaparecido, sin ver tu rostro por la capucha, algo que era lo más probable, si yo me hubiese encontrado en mejores condiciones. De esa manera, podrías volver a clase el próximo año, como orden de Voldemort, en busca de matarme en aquel tiempo, ¿no crees?

-Ok, en el remoto, muy remoto caso, de que acepte su ayuda, digamos, por mera cortesía-dijo orgullosa y altaneramente-¿acaso el señor tenebroso no me haría nada?, ¡¿eh?!, ¿o acaso usted y el cara rajada lo obligarían y él dócilmente obedecería?: porfavor…

-Harry, Draco; Harry-puntualizó-no hay necesidad de dejar caer los modales. Y con respecto a lo otro, estoy casi seguro de que Lord Voldemort te asignará otras tareas en el caso de que no cumplas ésta. Está obligado a hacerlo, eres su única conexión de confianza según él con Hogwarts.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que él tiene a Hogwarts como un objetivo a futuro?

- Hmm, ¿no crees que eso es muy obvio?, conoces las razones tan bien como yo… Draco…de una vez por todas, asume que tus actos no concuerdan con tus reales pensamientos…

-¿Qué le hace pensar que usted sabe lo que verdaderamente pienso?-dijo Draco-…ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé...-dijo esta vez más para sí mismo que para Dumbledore.

- Muchas cosas Draco, muchas…-dijo el director enigmáticamente-la cuestión es…

En esos momentos, un sonido gutural provino de la puerta, por lo que Draco se dirigió hacia ésta a ver que ocurría.

-Es Greyback, al parecer se ha encontrado con alguien en su camino hacia aquí-dijo el rubio con malicia una vez hubo vuelto.

-El tiempo se acaba Draco. Sabes qué decisión es la que debes tomar-inquirió Dumbledore.

Notoriamente Draco se encontraba en una lucha interna.

_Maldición,¿qué hago?…sé que a mi pesar no soy capaz de matarlo, pero no veo otra salida…mi familia…, no los quiero defraudar, ¿...o si?. Pues qué diablos, poco y nada me importa. Entonces, ¿Qué me impide…? Por los mil demonios, a mi nadie me dice qué hacer._

Dumbledore se dio cuenta de la lucha interna que estaba teniendo Draco, por lo que tan solo aguardó en silencio. Cuando el rubio por fin levantó la mirada, supo que ya había tomado una decisión. Y supo que había tomado la correcta.

-Creo que ya sabes que no quedan más que unos cuantos segundos para que lleguen los mortífagos, y estoy seguro de que sabes qué hacer y decir-dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-no dudes de la decisión que acabas de tomar. Ya era tiempo de que asumieras tu verdadera posición. En cuanto puedas, o surga algo importante, ponte en contacto conmigo; yo también tengo de "aquellos" medallones-agregó al ver la cara de confusión de Draco.

El slythering asintió silenciosamente como toda respuesta.

Dumbledore recogió su varita, y lo más rápido que su deplorable estado físico le permitió, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde sabía estaba Harry. Una vez en el lugar dijo:

- Una última cosa: haz desaparecer las escobas

Dumbledore le quitó el maleficio a Harry, que al instante se liberó de su capa de invisibilidad y apuntó a Draco con su varita, sin saber si la persona que estaba viendo en esos momentos y había escuchado hablar, era la misma que creía saber, recibiendo el mismo gesto por respuesta. Dumbledore no hizo nada ante esto último, entendía perfectamente la situación, y estaba seguro de que nada pasaría.

Finalmente, Harry tan solo cruzó miradas con Draco, que no se esperaba esto último. Ambos sostuvieron las miradas por un par de segundos que parecieron infinitos, diciéndose todo aquello que sus labios no expresaban.

Se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de la puerta y al momento se abrió de golpe. En el acto, entró un grupo de encapuchados. Para cuando Draco volvió la vista hacia donde segundos antes se posaba, no encontró absolutamente nada.

Todo lo que los mortífagos vieron al momento de su entrada, fue a Draco con una gran determinación en el rostro y con la varita apuntando a una invisible cara.

Draco supo que ése era el momento, y conocía las palabras exactas para la ocasión:

-¡Maldición!, le han dado la perfecta oportunidad de que desaparezca, ¡estúpidos!. Lo tenía en el blanco…no quiero ni pensar en lo que les hará el señor tenebroso…-puntualizó con una mueca muy al estilo Malfoy de desprecio-sabían que no debían interferir-finalizó con una seguridad que en el fondo no sentía ni en lo más mínimo.

* * *

NA: Creo estar segura de que los resultados de esta escena los podrán concluir por ustedes mismos. Además, durante el desarrollo de la historia, creo que explicaré algunas cosas si lo encuentro necesario. Como se dice: _aten cabos_ xD


End file.
